Jill Evans
"Well, the doctors have run all their tests and the results are in - my cakes are terminally delicious!" -Jill Evans Jill Evans is the protagonist of the Cake Mania game series. Her job is to sell cake to her costumers. She lives in the fictional town of Bakersfield with her husband, Jack, and their kids, Rose and Oliver. Personality Jill is a bubbly person, inspiring hope to those around her. She's very optimistic, not letting a problem get in the way and constantly pursuing her goals, no matter the obstacles. Appearance She's fair-skinned with black hair and blue eyes. She's of average height, and her hair seems to be wavy but teased and pushed back by a hairband (starting from the second installment and forward.) Her clothes vary from each game, particularly in the third installment, where the player can choose her outfits in-game. Biography Early Life She was raise in Bakersfield, visiting constantly Main Street, as it was her favorite part in town. Her parents and grandparents were all bakers, and her own love for baking was instilled into her from an early age. At seventeen, her mother allowed that she worked in the kitchen and served the customers of their bakery. Once she was old enough, she took off for culinary school. Cake Mania After finishing culinary school, Jill returned to her grandparents' bakery, the Evans' Bakery, getting ready to close. The lot had been bought and the rent of the property was too much for the Evans' to pay. Willing to help them, Jill starts her own bakery to raise the necessary money to buy the Evans' Bakery back. Back to the Bakery Jill helps her grandparents start up the bakery once again, using her own experience to expand the bakery and attracting customers. Cake Mania 2 Feeling a little stuck in the Evans' Bakery, Jill sets out to find her place in the world. Starting between helping Risha and Jack, Jill travels the world in a variety of different job opportunities and experiences, from city life to the moon to underwater. Along the way, Jill get closer to Jack, eventually falling in love. Jack proposes to her, to which she accepts. After many of her adventures, Jill finally returns home, where she feels she belongs, and the news of the proposal. Cake Mania 3 Jill is getting ready for her marriage with Jack. While her closest friends and family help her with the last minute details, they accidental break an orb that transports them to different time periods. Wanting to save them, she follows them and travels time to find them and get back home in time for the wedding. Cake Mania:[[Cake Mania: Main Street| Main Street]] Newlyweds Jill and Jack settle in Bakersfield, Jill's hometown. When she learns that her favorite part of town, Main Street, is going to be teared down, she's determined to save it. With the help of Jack and their friends, Risha and Tiny, they each handle their own businesses opened up in Main Street to keep it going and making improvements. Cake Mania: Lights, Camera, Action! Jill is pregnant, which is bad timing when a crew of filmmakers settle in Bakersfield to make a movie. With the help, once again, of Jack and their friends, they handle old and new businesses that keep the filmmakers busy during their free time and added into the film. The best performance though, comes from Jill, when she gives birth to twins, Rose and Oliver. Trivia * Following the in-game information, Jill worked for four years before buying back the Evans' Bakery, and a few more in the second installment before being proposed by Jack. * The only time Jill isn't used in the bakery is in Lights, Camera, Action!, when Jack takes her place due to her pregnancy. * The third installment of the game is the only one that allows the player to change Jill's outfits, with noticeable differences of looks and hairstyles. * Jill's favorite band is the Smashing Penguins. * Jill learned ancient Chinese in college. * Jill hates the name "Muriel," even though she knows that's the name of Jack's mom. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters